


Cedar Hills

by violet_ink



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Het, Mindfuck, Mini, gen - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_ink/pseuds/violet_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ни гриммов, ни королевских домов, принцев, ключей и монет. Есть только больные люди в психбольнице Портленда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cedar Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю весь состав команды Grimm Team и мою бету - Серебряное Крыло.  
> Название происходит от имени Портлендской психбольницы - Cedar Hills Hospital.  
> Фанфик был написан на Fandom Fighting в diary.ru. Конкурсная ситуация: Безумие/раздвоение личности.

— Я не думал, что скажу всерьёз эту фразу когда-либо, но я схожу с ума. Я вижу то, чего не существует в реальности и существовать не может. Это мешает работать и просто жить. Сначала я списал всё, что вижу, на стресс. Понимаете, у меня напряжённый график, работа не из лёгких...  
Речь чёткая, но говорит посетитель с небольшой долей нервозности. Расслабляется неохотно. Хмурится. Ловит взгляд Ренарда с тайным вопросом " я ведь не схожу с ума, правда? Вы мне это скажете, выпишите лекарства и отправите домой?".  
— Ник — детектив.  
С ним рядом женщина, Джульетта, выступающая в роли моральной поддержки: держит за руку, заканчивает фразы. Она серьёзна, обеспокоена. Но в тех редких случаях, когда она встречается глазами с Ренардом, взгляд её делается отстранённым  
Ей, как и всем, кто приходит сюда в том или ином качестве — пациента или посетителя — не хочется думать о худшем.  
— И не так давно умерла моя тётка по матери, она вырастила меня. Её смерть не была неожиданностью, она серьёзно болела. Она оставалась единственной моей оставшейся родственницей.  
— Ник ходил к психологу.  
— Но я понял, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля и помощи психолога мне недостаточно, когда я, увидев какую-то тварь вместо человека и ворвался к нему в дом. Я был готов пристрелить его. И нащупываю пистолет всякий раз, когда вижу очередную звероподобную морду. И когда я вижу то, чего не должен — я, я сам словно не здесь. Я смотрю на всё будто со стороны. И это пугает меня больше всего.  
  


~

  
  
Идут дни, один за другим.  
Личных вещей в палате Николаса Бёркхардта прибавляется. Особенно быстро увеличивается количество рисунков. Сначала это всего лишь наброски, выполненные небрежными штрихами. Со временем сноровка автора растёт, и изображения обретают реалистичные контуры, обрастают деталями.  
На всех рисунках изображены люди, однако все они похожи на нечто зверо- или демоноподобное. У большинства только одежда служит маркером, говорящим об их причастности к человеческому роду. А у кого-то только часть лица выглядит несуразно, уродливо и отталкивающе.  
Много незнакомых Ренарду людей. Несколько набросков с медсестёр, с Адалинд Шейд, лечащего врача Ника, но не единого с Ренардом.  
— А меня вы кем- нибудь видите? — как-то спрашивает Ренард. У него свои причины интересоваться.  
— Нет, вы человек. — отвечает Ник, не поднимая взгляда от рисунка. — Даже странно. Потому что я всерьёз теперь сомневаюсь, существуют ли люди на самом деле.  
  
Рисование успокаивает больного. Расслабляет и помогает прийти в себя, возвратить над собой контроль. Жаль, что не может излечить.  
  


~

  
  
— У Бёркхардта снова обострение. Очередное.  
Вместе с шелестом кипы листков, изрисованных угольным мелком, сказанное звучит, как кодовая фраза, как пароль. Как выражение усталости и как констатация факта — придётся менять стратегию лечения. Вновь видеть непонимание и разочарование в глазах девушки пациента, навещающей своего молодого человека так часто и аккуратно, что все знают её в лицо так же хорошо, как знают пациента. Не по карте, а благодаря рисункам.  
— Он опять Гримм? — "гримм" больше не ассоциируется со сказками тех братьев, собравших большое количество народных сказаний и сделавшие из них сборник. Не то чтобы врачей и санитаров пугало желание подопечных иногда с ними расправиться или то, что пациентам чудится в окружающих людях или предметах, но в видении Бёркхардтом мира есть смутная угроза душевному спокойствию остальных. — Доктор Ренард уже в курсе?  
Вопрос излишний. Конечно же, Ренард в курсе.  
Его единственного не рисуют с искажённым, нечеловеческим лицом. Ренарда не рисуют вообще никак. Ренарда почему- то слушают, разговаривают с ним, вне зависимости от того, какая личность главенствует в мозгу Николаса Бёркхардта — Ник или Гримм.  
— Разумеется.  
Но зачастую персоналу приходится иметь дело именно с Гриммом, а не Ником. Обострения всё чаще, и, главное, длятся всё дольше.  
Терапия не даёт эффекта, абсолютно никаких улучшений.  
  


~

  
  
Уголь осыпается на пальцы, на стол, оставляет грязные следы на пальцах, однако Ренард рассматривает рисунки вновь и вновь, задумчиво и с интересом, от самых первых,достаточно неказистых и схематичных, до вполне чётких, понятных. Даже красивых.  
Ренард не оставляет привычки вынимать листочки из файлов папки. И никогда не анализирует свои пристрастия, не ищет корни их причин: это такое же табу, как раскладывать на «кирпичики» личность каждого, кто к нему достаточно близок.   
К счастью, количество таких минимально.  
— Бёркхардт — безусловно интересная загадка. Да ещё и с таким творческим потенциалом, но выбранная терапия не даёт эффекта.   
Это сухое подведение итогов. Озвучивание их для себя.  
— Значит, попробуем иную комбинацию препаратов. Свяжитесь с Джульеттой Сильвертон.  
С недавних пор Ник даёт существам имена. Интересное лингвистическое буйство нездоровой фантазии.  
  


~

  
  
Время не течёт для неё, Джульетты, плавно, а идёт рывками, как заедающая молния на старой куртке. Для кого-то годы, отхватывающие приличный кусок времени, являются мерилом прожитого, но больше к таким людям она не принадлежит. Джульетта живёт по месяцам, как школьник, ждущий каникул с болезненным нетерпением. Только отдыха, заветной цели впереди у неё нет.  
Работа стала личной жизнью. У Джульетты «роман» со скальпелем и анализами крови. А то, что было личной жизнью раньше — теперь работа.  
Ника она навещает часто, но ещё чаще задумывается, что ей движет — любовь или привычка вкупе с некой ответственностью?  
Любить просто так, безусловно она не умеет.  
И себя за это не винит, не считает «ущербной», видя, что в Нике раз от разу всё меньше остаётся того, что делало его «её» Ником, не чувствуя, что он понимает её, что он «здесь». Не чувствует к этому «незнакомцу» чего-то большего, чем сочувствие, переходящее в жалость, и страх, возникающий порой при встрече со смертельно больным или инвалидом.   
Страх оказаться на его месте.  
Джульетта ждёт часа своего освобождения от тяжести ответственности и противной жалости, тоски по их общему с Ником прошлому, в котором пусть и не всё было так уж безупречно, но зато – было вообще и принадлежало им двоим.  
Просто так уйти и всё забыть она не может.  
Ник не виноват в подобном повороте своей судьбы. У него нет больше никого, тем более, такого близкого, какой была она. Капитан Ву, Хэнк - не в счёт.  
Бросить Ника — как-то бесчеловечно, неправильно, как если сдать трудного подростка в детдом, или уйти без оглядки, оставив мужа ставшего инвалидом, через месяц, после трагического инцидента.  
У каждого свои представления о морали в такой ситуации, но едва ли не каждый оказавшийся в сложном положении ждёт своего освобождения. Или просто кратковременной передышки.  
  


~

  
  
Ренард говорит с ней спокойно и уверенно, с проскальзывающим вежливым сочувствием, не затрагивающим всерьёз, но и не бередящим старые раны. Оставляющим приятное впечатление.  
Внимание приятно.  
«Я на месте хозяина кошки с неоперабельными опухолями. Только Ник не кошка и опухолей у него нет, но легче от этого всё равно не становится.».  
  
— Мы попробуем другую комбинацию препаратов, — говорит Ренард, подытоживая всё сказанное, — но состояние Ника внушает опасения.  
Это не освобождение, всё становится хуже. Ник «уходит» от неё дальше и дальше. Он видит неведомых тварей, хочет спастись от них и спасти других. Ничто и никто не является для него кем-то по-настоящему важным.  
— Если бы он хоть раз нарисовал меня в виде какой- нибудь твари, — говорит Джульетта. Она вся в своих мыслях, ничто из сказанного Ренардом её не удивило.  
— А вы этого хотите?  
— Иногда да. Тогда бы я знала, что хоть в каком-то виде наличествую в его памяти и вызываю какой-то отклик. Что я существую для него.  
  
Ник помнит Джульетту, но как-то отстранёно. Возможно, он оставил ее в прошлой жизни, уберегая от самого себя. А может, просто стал к ней теперь равнодушен.   
Ник слабеет, теряет интерес даже к рисункам. Что-то переключилось в нём: всё напрасно, ничто не имеет смысла. Он говорит о каком-то ключе, вспоминает своё детство, как тётя Мари уходила на всю ночь и он мог втихую включать телевизор и знакомиться с фильмами для взрослых. Говорит о старых делах, рассказывает старые шутки. Спрашивает о старых знакомых, будто те, кого он терзают, знают всё. Спрашивает, получает ответ и забывает. Спрашивает вновь.  
Ник становится большим ребёнком, абсолютно неуправляемым, имеющим дополнительную вторую личность, притаившуюся где-то в мозгах.  
Отказывается от психотерапии, потом от таблеток. Страдает от быстрой смены настроений, проявляет агрессию и несговорчивость.  
  


~

  
  
Капля точит камень. Джульетта больше не появляется в клинике, зарываясь в работу с головой.   
Сначала ей невыносимо больно. Ведь всё кончено, как бы пафосно это не звучало и не думалось, но тоска по старому становится сильнее, кровать ещё холоднее, а деления на инсулиновом шприце, пока она набирает антибиотик для морской свинки, расплываются перед глазами от сдерживаемых слёз.  
Будто и не было практически двух лет ожидания, будто только вчера Ник «ушёл» от неё.  
Она переезжает, забрав только свои вещи, и тогда ей становится легче.  
Новые соседи — милы и чудесны. В их гостеприимстве, простоте есть что-то старомодное и по-настоящему тёплое. Имеющее смысл, не зависящее от национальности или расы. Бад чинит холодильники, его жена, Фиби, домохозяйка, её пироги и пледы могут удивить любого, к ним часто ходят друзья. Они живут рядом с Джульеттой в своём уютном и тёплом мирке, как семья трудолюбивых грызунов.  
Как бобры.  
Как называл их Ник? Айзбиберы?   
Вспоминая это «название» Джульетта начинает нервничать.  
  


~

  
  
— Ты и есть ведьма. Недаром Бёркхардт рисует тебя нежитью и зовёт хексенбистом. — говорит Марнасье, перелистывая карту ещё одного пациента похожими на те, что наблюдаются у Ника — Хэнка Гриффина. Только Хэнку везёт, терапия действует, ему лучше. Но интересно стечение обстоятельств: Ник и Хэнк раньше работали вместе.  
— А ты победила, так сколько я должен?  
— Сто баксов, — отвечает Адалинд с милой улыбкой и едким превосходством в голосе, — и ещё пятьдесят. За ведьму. Как Бёркхардт тебя именует?  
— Мовэйдон. Сквернозуб. Почти индейское прозвище.  
Как и было уговорено, Марнасье отдаёт победительнице сто долларов.  
— Спасибо,— её улыбка ещё шире, — Ты в самом деле думал, что Сильвертон будет ходить сюда вечно? Да ты такой романтичный. А по тебе не скажешь. Ты слишком серьёзный.  
Она хотела сказать «слишком простой».  
Марнасье пожимает плечами, не испытывая никакого желания продолжать неудобный разговор и язвить в ответ, опускаясь до уровня собеседницы. Пусть у него и есть чем отбить подачу. Например, невзначай вспомнить о болезненном и безответном интересе Шейд к их общему начальнику.  
— Я не откровенничаю на пустой желудок.  
Почти два года Джульетта Сильвертон ходила сюда и надеялась. Но и она достигла предела.  
А Марнасье больше не будет спорить на сумму больше, чем двадцать пять баксов.  
  


~

  
  
У каждой медали две стороны, у каждого цвета куча оттенков. Нет ни белого, ни чёрного. Нет ничего до конца чистого и прозрачного. Есть множество полутонов, граней, оттенков чувств.  
Ребёнок видит всё в одном цвете, живёт одной яркой и бурной эмоцией, не разделяя мир на элементы, не видя их в фокусе, а бросаясь в одну степень целым собой, не способный расщепится без вреда для себя. Он может в один момент любить мать, а в следующий её возненавидеть, например, за то, что она оставила его без сладкого после обеда. Но пока человек мал, он не может и любить и ненавидеть в один момент.  
С возрастом это изменяется. С возрастом человек понимает и чувствует больше и лучше, переключается с одного на другое, но главное, он способен оставаться целым.  
Так работает здоровая человеческая психика.  
Так работает здоровый человеческий мозг.  
А иногда что-то идёт не так, и тогда человек раздваивается, без возможности для себя собраться в единую целую личность.   
Остаётся расщеплённым.  
  
Сначала идёт ощущение, что так не должно быть, так неправильно. Он чувствует, как что-то в нём безвозвратно сломано, он не может поймать и вытащить, разобрать эти чувства, исправить и жить дальше.   
Потом человек привыкает.  
А затем, смотря на своё отражение в зеркале, слушая, с одной стороны, свой, а с другой, чужой голос, выражающий уже чужие мысли, он уже не удивляется и живёт дальше по накатанной, изредка ведя переговоры с самим собой. И для себя лично он не называет это чем-то ненормальным, как алкоголик не считает себя алкоголиком только за каждодневное омовение своих внутренностей пивом.  
  
Каждый раз, слушая голос, спрашивающий, например, зачем ему столько щёток в ванной или зачем он всё ещё носит обручальное кольцо, Ренард думает лишь, что это всё-таки неправильно, но не более. Его голос и отражение не приказывают ему кого-то убить, не мешают ему жить и работать.  
У него есть своя изнанка жизни, он знает, что на самом деле, здоровых нет, просто кто-то держит себя под контролем, как, например, он, а кому-то нужно помогать, как всем тем, кто лежал в клинике или, лечась на дому, пил лекарства.  
А ещё у Ренарда есть единственно близкий ему человек, с кем можно и приятно поговорить, кому доверяет он больше, чем оружию — он сам. Уже на протяжении долгого времени.  
  
Таких собеседников добровольно не лишаются. Таких собеседников берегут, не желая терять.  
  


~

  
  
— Когда меня отвяжут? — спрашивает Ник, не открывая глаз. У него есть силы только на что-то одно: или смотреть или разговаривать.  
Тело безвольное, хочется перевернуться на другой бок, предварительно избавившись от капельницы, и уснуть. И желательно, больше не просыпаться.  
— Ты буйный, чувак, таких не отвязывают, чтобы никто не пострадал, включая их самих, — назидательно говорит голос. Рядом идёт возня. Шуршание упаковки одноразового шприца, мурлыканье санитара, набирающего дозу очередной мозговыносящей дряни, отключающей сознание и превращающей человека в безмолвный овощ.   
— Но ты ни в чём не виноват.  
Эта мысль кажется интересной. Она вдруг озаряет Ника и будит интерес к происходящему. С такой стороны на всё произошедшее он ещё не смотрел.  
— Меня Ник зовут.  
Дремота подступает всё ближе, лекарство начинает действовать, тормозит все мыслительные процессы.  
— Знаю, — отвечает голос, — а я Эдди. Монро. Можно просто Монро.  
— Запомню, — неразборчиво говорит Ник, не уверенный в том, что он действительно это запомнит. В последнее время он не запоминает многое. А что откладывается в памяти, редко когда складывается в четкую и понятную картину.  
— Здорово рисуешь. — Ника прикрывают лёгким одеялом, и он снова будто оказывается в детстве, — А теперь пора спать.  
  
Ник засыпает сразу, как по команде.  
  


~

  
  
— Так я блутбад? — Монро переставляет фигуру, нападая на белого слона. Ник за белых. Монро за чёрных.   
— Потрошитель? Кровь, кишки и прочий ливер на ветках?  
— Да, как волк из «Красной шапочки»..., — Ник реагирует на ход мгновенно, практически не задумываясь, уводя слона в безопасное поле.  
— Эта сказка не была самой моей любимой в детстве. – Чего приятного в заглатывании девчонки? Да ещё и брюхо за это вспарывают. А если брать ранний, не облагороженный вариант, то сказка и вовсе имеет неприятный педофильский оттенок.  
—...реагирует на красное, нападает и поедает. — серьёзно продолжает Ник, будто и не замечая ремарки Монро. Сегодня Ник спокоен, даже заторможен.   
— Или отлавливает, оставляет жертву на потом.  
— Не моя отрасль, я вегетарианец и хожу в церковь как положено, раз в неделю. С твоей- то фантазией книжки писать. Новые сказки братьев Гримм. — Монро говорит с охотой, не как потенциальный литературный агент, а просто как увлекающийся человек. Он не слишком уверен, что с Ником именно об этом стоит говорить, но и вреда от этого не видит.  
— Эй, тронул фигуру — ходи.  
Идея книжки Ника не заинтересовала. Ему хватает того, что происходит в его голове, и выпускать это ему совершенно не хочется. Он делает ход.  
— Быстро, — подытоживает Монро. — 2:4 в твою пользу.  
Ему поставлен мат. Четвертый за этот день, но это того стоит.  
  


~

  
  
— У него суциидальные наклонности, Шон. — говорит отражение, отрывисто и скалясь. Из этого другого вышла бы отличная реклама для зубной пасты. Точнее, о необходимости её применения ежедневно и несколько раз в день. Впрочем, и пластический хирург здесь не помешал бы тоже. Большая часть лица — сплошная рана.  
— Я знаю. — Ренард невозмутимо выдавливает пасту на щётку. Если бы отвращение от самого себя в зеркале можно было бы так просто выдавить. — я делаю то, что полагается делать в таких случаях. Но тот, кто хочет умереть — умрёт. Мне вводить ему паралитик и вечно держать на снотворном?  
— Ты относишься к своему делу слишком формально, по инструкциям, не вникая. — замечает отражение и хмурится, искажая изуродованное лицо ещё сильнее.  
Ренарда бы внутренне так не передёргивало, если бы он не понимал, к чему клонит он сам.  
— Я делаю свою работу. Не больше. И не меньше.  
Отражение молчит, только впивается взглядом Ренарду в глаза. Жёстко и колко.  
Ренард чистит зубы, сплёвывает пасту, окрашенную розовым.  
— Бёркхардт хочет освобождения и он его получит.  
Он отходит от зеркала, прополоскав рот, но его «внутренний» голос продолжает звучать в голове, медленно, растягивая удовольствие, подбираясь к одной интересной правде.  
— И ты спокойно дашь ему это «освобождение». Тебя пугают не рисунки.  
— Рисунки? Нет. Они будоражат всех, кто их видит, они как напоминание, что человек – это не одна большая зефирка. Пусть и идёт оно от сумасшедшего. И мало кому хочется не только это видеть в себе, но и знать, что такое видят и другие. Меня его «творчество» интересует как научный материал. Я даже разочарован, что он не нарисовал меня в образе какой-нибудь твари. Например, в образе  _тебя_.  
— Ты хотел сказать, — голос не обижается на слово «тварь», он вообще не обижается, — нарисует меня, вместо тебя. Но нет, этого ты вовсе не хочешь, потому что Ник всё ближе и ближе подбирается к тебе. Чем сильнее его безумие — тем шире он видит.   
Ренард сдаётся исключительно потому, что положение загнанной в угол жертвы ему никогда не нравилось и такой уязвимости он себе не позволяет.  
— Ну что же, порешим на том, что я не хочу, чтобы он узнал о тебе.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что тогда ты исчезнешь. Я буду вынужден заставить тебя исчезнуть.  
Ренард знает, если Ник нарисует его, то он, Ренард будет вынужден признать, что у него проблемы, и начать с ними разбираться.  
— Не люблю терять собеседников, с которыми можно приятно и плодотворно пообщаться. Спокойной ночи. - Ренард выключает свет и выходит из ванной комнаты.  
Голос не приказывает ему убить, да и Ренард, по сути, никого не убивает, он просто ждёт смерти неудобного человека, незаметно показывая окончательному безумию и старухе с косой удобную лазейку.  
Доза препаратов становится меньше, как и контроль над больным. Разумеется, ничего тривиального для попыток самоубийства, типа верёвок, ножей, не оставляется. И, конечно же, ничего из происходящего не афишируется.  
  


***

  
  
Ник живёт ещё долгих два месяца, пока Ренард не догадывается сменить санитара. Монро портит дело, только развивая бредовые фантазии Бёркхардта и мешая ему выполнить желаемое.  
  


~

  
  
— Одной проблемой меньше, — Адалинд пожимает плечами, но не из-за непонимания, а скорее потому, что блузку сегодня она выбрала неудачную. Она давит на плечи и сжимает горло.  
— У Бёркхардта в палате и не было ничего. На фоне улучшения такой поступок кажется мне странным.  
Адалинд фыркает, презрительно кривя губы.  
— Марнасье, кто захочет себя убить - тот себя убьёт. Ну, например, как в нашем случае, соорудив удавку из одежды.  
За ответом кроется: «Ничто, исходящее от людей с психическими отклонениями, казаться странным не должно».  
  


~

  
  
Врачи не устанавливают контакты с пациентами. Привыкают к ним, но всё же стараются не сближаться, разделяя работу и свою жизнь. Но зачастую, они сожалеют о чьей-то смерти, ищут ошибки, чтобы не повторять их впредь. Разрабатывают новые стратегии лечения и реабилитации.  
А иногда, узнав о чьей-то смерти, они чувствуют облегчение: невнятная угроза, причины которой они не хотят понимать, отступила и оставила их в покое.  
Но отражение в зеркале не исчезнет.


End file.
